Rainy Day
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: When Sasuke finds Naruto almost dead on a rainy day, what will it bring for the two? SasuNaru


**This used to be part of my NaruSasu and SasuNaru collection of oneshots but I'm deleting that and posting them all separately after I fix them so if this seems familiar, you may have read it before**

**As always, I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

* * *

**Rainy Day:**

Sasuke Uchiha sat looking out at the water while rain poured down on lake. The normally busy streets of Konoha were abandoned, as no one usually came out during the cold, long thunderstorms. He shivered as the rain fell on him, knowing that he should go home to his empty house, which would make him feel just as numb and cold. It was his birthday today and he hated his birthday, it was only another reason for girls to shower him with love that he didn't want. He felt weak today, a trait not known for an Uchiha, feeling as if a tear might fall down his cheek at any second.

The boy with raven colored hair walked home as numbness filled through him. He looked at the ground, he knew there probably wouldn't be anyone on the street but he wouldn't take the chances of anyone seeing an Uchiha with as much as a tear flowing down his cheek. Just when he thought, he was going to make it home without seeing one person he tripped over a foot in his way. When he looked up, he saw a motionless Naruto laying out cold on the ground.

Sasuke got up and ran over to Naruto, putting his ear to Naruto's mouth to see if he was breathing. Though it was very low, he could hear the breaths. The hospital wasn't far from where they were so Sasuke carefully picked him and ran as fast as he could to the hospital.

He couldn't believe what was happening it was just earlier that morning that he and Naruto were fighting while waiting for Kakashi yet again. Sasuke wouldn't admit it before, but by how worried he was, it was apparent to him that he was attracted to Naruto, his supposed rival. Ever since grade school, Sasuke and Naruto have fought with each other over everything.

Flashback

"He's always late and he's just going to come up with another stupid excuse," Naruto complained.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke said with the same blank look on his face.

"Don't call me that Teme," Naruto yelled at a bored looking Sasuke as Naruto moved into a fighting stance.

"Naruto leave Sasuke alone," Sakura yelled at Naruto.

Naruto sat down pouting and mumbling to himself about how stupid Sasuke is.

"Hn," was the only response heard from Sasuke, on Naruto's sulking, before Kakashi had shown up and dismissed them for the next couple of days.

End of flashback

As they got to the hospital, Tsunade was immediately called to take care of Naruto. They wheeled him away and Sasuke collapsed into a chair in the waiting room. For what seemed like days, but were only hours, Sasuke waited there for Naruto to be okay.

He knew that some people didn't like Naruto, he just didn't know to what extent it went. It hurt him to see Naruto as he did today; he knew that he had to tell him his true feelings before it was too late.

A few hours later Tsunade came out and walked over to Sasuke.

"What happened?" she asked looking Sasuke in the eyes.

"I don't know, I just found him like that," Sasuke said.

"Okay well he's going to be okay, you can go see him if you want," she said walking away pointing to the room Naruto is in. Sasuke walked over to the room as he took a deep breath before he walked in.

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped weakly.

"Hi Naruto," he said.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay," he shrugged.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I...I need to tell you something," Sasuke looked down.

"What is it?" Naruto asked confused, finally sitting up.

"I...well..." Sasuke started, unsure how to say it.

"What is it Teme?" Naruto wondered what could be so difficult to say.

"I like you," Sasuke managed.

"What do you mean?"Naruto didn't want to jump to conclusions.

Sasuke walked over to him, put a hand on his face and pulled him into a kiss. To his surprise, he wasn't being pushed way, instead Naruto pulled him closer, making the kiss deeper.

"I like you too," Naruto smiled.

A blush spread across both the boy's face as their fingers intertwined.

"Let's get you out of here," Sasuke said with his first real smile in years, it's not a smirk but a smile.

A grin spread across Naruto's face as he said," Let's go"

**I don't find this story to be one of my best but I posted it because it's written...**


End file.
